The Noah Confessionals
by styrie
Summary: Summary inside, because there is just not enough room here... The rating may change with future chapters. I got the title from a book I read a while ago. KandaxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: There is never enough space to put a summary on the outside... Anyway, here it is:**

**Kanda Yu has disappeared. He's been out of contact for more than a week. If it were only two or three days, it wouldn't worry Komui or the others. He was sent in search of an Innocence, was scheduled to meet up with the Finders near the small town of Ravenna, Italy. By the time he got there, however, the Finders were dead, and no one knew where the Innocence was anymore. Kanda was attacked, and wounded badly. He collapsed in the snow, where an unknown girl found him. What he doesn't know, or even begin to suspect, is that she is a Noah. The fifteenth to be exact, and she harbors the love and compassion of Noah. And the Earl's looking for a reason to get rid of her. Will Kanda become his excuse to kill her?**

**I know this may not sound overly interesting, but I swear, I've had this idea for a long time, and I want to get it out there. Enjoy!**

_Prologue_

The darkness was overwhelming. Silence surrounded everything, a hush falling over the snow-covered world. The snow was white, crisp. Still falling, it swathed the earth in various shades of grey. Cutting through, with mounds of snow piled on either side, was an abandoned road, deeply rutted with wagon tracks. The colorless cold penetrated everything, paving the path with invisible ice. Walking would be treacherous, running deadly. There was no moon in the sky, leaving the landscape in near-darkness; the only light a sad one from the glimmering stars above. A gust of wind passed, shaking the boughs of any near-by trees gently, creating a small tinkling that could be heard throughout the countryside. There wasn't even anything remotely near this place; not a town, not even a small house or farm. Nothing that even hinted at civilization, save one old and broken wagon that rested dejectedly in the snow that bordered the road.

Though the road was supposed to be abandoned, a solitary shape passed through, giving the world around it a momentary flash of color. It was moving quickly, a dangerous action, given the condition of the road, letting nothing hinder it. It stepped over fallen branches, kept clear of the ruts in the trail, never once slipping on the icy ground. Short, with a head hidden from view by a large hood pulled low, the silhouette was indistinct. It was androgynous, neither obviously male nor female, with a stiff walk, as though it had been traveling for hours, possibly even days. The figure stopped suddenly, as if sensing something. Or perhaps someone. But, that wasn't possible. This way was meant to be abandoned, not used frequently. That was why the shadowy shape had chosen it. The person threw back its hood, revealing a feminine face surrounded by cropped white hair. The figure brushed her long bangs to the side, revealing black eyes. On closer inspection, they would be revealed as being a very deep purple. The eyes scanned the ground around the girl, searching for whatever had disturbed her. Finally she found it.

It was an indistinct shape rising out of the fallen snow that lined the ground. The girl on the road eyed it suspiciously, thinking that it was maybe one of the Earl's underlings, and if it was, she was in big trouble. Cautiously, she crept forward, her feet not making a single track as she stepped off of the trail and onto the pristine snow. As she approached the shape in the snow, the girl took on a more defensive stance. Until, at least, she realized that it was actually a normal human. Maybe "normal" wasn't exactly the right word to use. It was a male in his late teens, with long, deep blue hair. His eyes were closed, and he was covered in lacerations and blood, his own, presumably. In his right hand, he held the hilt to a broken katana, the blade in several different pieces in the snow around him. The girl crouched down, and held her hand to his face, ascertaining that the youth was still breathing. Her breath puffed out with each exhale, leaving the air in front of her a sparkling white. His breath didn't. She simply rested her hand against his face, his skin colder than even the tips of her fingers. She reached for one of the blade shards, but the moment her fingers brushed the freezing metal, the girl gasped in pain. It wasn't from the cold, but from what the weapon was made from. She hissed a single word under her breath, spitting it out as though it were poison.

"_Innocence_."

He was an exorcist, and an almost dead one at that. It would be easy to leave him there, to walk away and forget about him. And yet, she could not. He may be her sworn enemy, her greatest foe, but she could not leave him to die. It just wasn't in her nature. In fact, it was the one thing that was against who she truly was. The girl threw a quick glance around her, fearing that one of the earl's minions would set upon her the second she reached forward to help the exorcist. Seeing no one, however, the girl leaned forward to pick the man off the ground. She did so easily, and turned back the way she came. She had somewhere she was supposed to be soon, but she would blow it off for him, for this exorcist whom she's never before met.

The Earl could wait.

**A/N: So... How'd you like it? I had a lot of fun writing this, and I _live_ off of reviews. So, please, feed my addiction. I read every one that I get, and make a point to think about how to incorporate any ideas given to me. Thank you!**

**~Yuki**


	2. Just Who Are You?

**A/N: I don't think that anyone has been exactly waiting for this fanfic... Which makes me kind of sad... Anyway, here's another chapter, and I hope that anyone reading this will enjoy.**

_Chapter One_

_Just Who Are You?_

He lay on something soft. A bed? No, he was pretty sure that he had fallen asleep on the ground. He was positive, in fact, that he had actually collapsed rather than falling asleep. It had been on the ground, and he had lost consciousness in the snow as it fell. Though he knew it would be what killed him, at that point in time, the white fluff floating to the ground had looked so… Beautiful. Had he actually passed on? Was this feeling of warmth and peacefulness just a product of a dying mind? _No,_ the man thought fuzzily, _I __cannot __die.__Not__ until __I__ find__… __her__…_ There was a small light that made the underside of his eyelids glow hazily. Already his thoughts were becoming indistinct. He felt something tugging gently at his head, a rhythmic and methodical motion that soothed him, sending him once more into darkness. He fought bravely, but lost the battle quickly. Already his mind was sinking, focusing on the tender pull of his hair. It felt as though something were being pulled through it. _A__ brush__… __maybe__…_ With that last thought, the teen was gone, asleep once more.

ï {×|µ|Ø{ ð

Again, the teen's eyelids lit up as he swam back from the edges of unconsciousness. He was unable open them just yet, but he could sense someone else in the room with him. His breathing was even, coming much easier than it had before. All of a sudden, the presence that he felt was above him, but he couldn't tell who it was. Did he get found by the Order, and was it Head Nurse? No. _Head__ Nurse __isn__'__t __this __gentle._ Lenalee? Again, the answer was no. He couldn't tell why. It definitely wasn't the rabbit. Still the feeling that someone was leaning over him was present. A cool cloth was pressed against his face, soothing the fever that he hadn't even been aware was there. Slowly, he worked his eyelids open, the dim light stabbing painfully into his eyes. When they were about half way open, he saw a person with white hair standing over him, gently bathing his forehead.

"Mo…ya…shi…?" The word was pushed out painfully past a parched throat and dry lips. The person looked down at him, surprise written across their features. They went to say something, but their words came out slow and disjointed, and held no real meaning to the man. He could tell one thing, though. It wasn't the _Moyashi_. For starters, the person staring at him from above didn't have the pentagram shaped scar on their face. Secondly, it was a girl. His eyes drooped, calling him back into darkness. Once more, he fought against the feeling that was calling him, against the sleep that his body desperately wanted. He lost. As his eyes closed, he caught the tender look on the face of the one he presumed saved his life. But, she couldn't have done it all on her own. There was no way she could have brought him in from the snow. She was too slight, too small to have dragged him herself. _There __is__ no __way. __I__'__ll__ have __to__ ask __her__… __when__ I __awaken._

ï {×|µ|Ø{ ð

For the third time, he dragged himself back from the edge of the darkness, this time opening his eyes right away. The light in the room was low, creating menacing shadows that creeped along the walls. He sat up, and looked around the room. The walls themselves were beige and bare, no pictures or artwork of anything, nothing to give him the clue of who this house belonged to. The carpet matched the walls; colorless and plain. There was a single chair in the room, wooden and used for dining, that was pulled up next to the foot of the bed. Sitting in the chair, while also laying on the bed itself, was a person with white hair. They had their back to the man, so, immediately his thought jumped to one person.

"Moyashi?" The word came out no louder than a whisper, almost as if the teen was second-guessing himself. He probably was. Still that small murmur sounded as though it were a shout, painfully loud in the silent room. The figure at the end of the bed shifted slightly before sitting up. It turned its head towards the man, rubbing at one eye sleepily. The teen realized that it was the girl, not the _Moyashi_. Her eyes were dark, relieved but haunted, and she managed a small smile.

"So you're up." Her voice cracked with lack of sleep. The man briefly wondered how long she'd been up looking after him. She stood and took a few steps back, to the doorway. "I was wondering when you would. It's been three days." The man's eyes widened slightly. Three days? That would send everyone over edge trying to find him.

"My name is Skye." She waited patiently for an answer, but none came. Seeing that her statement was to be one-sided, she simply said, "I really don't want to have to constantly call you Mr. Exorcist. Can you at least tell me your name?" He thought about not answering, about ignoring her. However, he couldn't. She was the one who saved his life. He owed her something, at least. He wondered how she knew he was an exorcist, though. _Oh,__ right,_ he thought, _the __jacket__…_

"_Watashi__ wa __Kanda __Y__ū __desu_." The girl stared blankly for a moment before comprehending. Her face lit up. It was a language that she hadn't yet heard, which was always a novelty to her. Still, what he had said was one of the most basic phrases, and thus, easily understood. He'd simply stated his name.

"What language was that? I haven't heard it before." Kanda didn't answer. "Okay… How about… Ah! Are you hungry, Kanda-san?" When Skye had said that she hadn't heard the language before, she hadn't been lying. But she knew what language it was. Japanese. And she knew the honorifics. Kanda's eyes widened. He only managed a small nod. With a bright smile, Skye turned and left. Kanda was alone in the drab, quiet bedroom. His thoughts turned to the few times he had awakened. The gentle tugging on his hair, the cool rag on his face. On the table beside him, Kanda saw a brush and a bowl. Just how much had this girl gone through to save a complete stranger? And why did she look so happy? If their roles were reversed, Kanda probably wouldn't have saved her in the first place. If he had, he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of brushing her hair to make sure it didn't tangle, and the chances that he would have offered to cook for her after she awoke were very low. So, just who was this girl, and why was she so happy and eager to help? _Regardless,_ Kanda thought, _as__ soon __as __I__ eat, __I__ have__ to __leave__ and__ contact __headquarters.__ Three__ days__ should __be __sufficient __for __any __injuries__ that__ I__ acquired __to __have __healed._The rest of Kanda's thoughts were replaced by a ravenous hunger as he caught the scent of whatever the girl was cooking in the kitchen.

Kanda swung his feet off of the bed. He was barefoot, as well as bare-chested. His long hair fell around his shoulders. Looking back at the bedside table, he saw a white braided cord laid out. It was different than the one he had tied his hair back with when his mission started. That one had been a gold ribbon. Vaguely, Kanda wondered what had happened to it. Grabbing the white cord and tying his hair back, Kanda stood. He managed as far as the door frame before he had to stop. It seemed that either his injuries were worse than he had initially thought, or he was just really weak at the moment. Leaning heavily against the jamb, he peered out. From where he was standing, he could see into the kitchen. The girl was standing at the stove, looking at a cookbook and humming a song quietly. As if she felt him watching her, Skye looked over her shoulder.

"You know, you really shouldn't be up. You're still injured." Kanda merely narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine, the table's over there. Go sit down, and I'll bring you a plate." That plate never came, however. As Skye was dishing up, there was a knock on the door. She turned to Kanda, giving him the 'stay here' face. His expression didn't change. Skye stared at him a moment longer, until whoever was at the door knocked again. She left the kitchen through a door had previously been unnoticed by Kanda. A third knock came from that direction, and Skye politely called, "I'm coming, hold on please." The door opened, words were spoken indistinctly, and then the door was slammed. Then a gunshot and a shriek. Kanda's attention was focused solely on the door through which Skye had left.

She didn't return.

**A/N: Seriously,** **if I'm making Kanda out of character, please, SOMEONE tell me. I just read a terrible Mary-Sue fanfiction, and I don't want this to end up like that. If you want to know what I mean by 'terrible fanfiction'**** go on deviantArt, look up HikariOkami, and it should be the second deviantion in her Gallery. It's called FFVII the lost tale of Mary-Sue.  
><strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I tried to keep Kanda in character as much as possible, I swear! Also, any Reviews are greatly welcome. As well as any ideas for where the plot might go. I do use them sometimes...  
><strong>

**~Yuki**


	3. Are You A Noah?

**A/N: Okay, Chapter #2 is up, and I have a solitary reviewer to thank.**

**Lath****ya - thanks for the review. You are my one and only reviewer as of yet, and I much appreciate it. It's good that I'm keeping Kanda in character. I was seriously starting to wonder. I hope someone will yell at me if I go too far OOC. I'm glad you are enjoying this, and I hope to continue to please my readers.**

_Chapter Two_

_Are You a Noah?_

Kanda bolted through the door. On the other side, he saw Skye on the ground, clutching her right arm to her chest. There was a significant amount of blood seeping through her fingers. She had pressed herself as close to the wall next to the door as she could. In the door itself, there was a rather large hole, mirrored by the one in the wall across the room. Kanda stood stock still for a moment longer before springing into action.

"What happened?"

"Family quarrel. I didn't show up when I was supposed to a few days ago, and now I'm paying the price. Leave it alone, Kanda-san." Kanda felt he wasn't getting the whole story, but he settled for opening the door a bit and looking out. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he shut it again and turned to Skye. She was still clutching to her arm, and Kanda could see the ragged edges of her skin. It looked deep.

"Can I he–"

"Just help me into the bathroom. I can do the rest." Her nice and quiet demeanor was gone. Had it all been a show, or was the pain making her act differently? Putting a hand under her uninjured arm, Kanda pulled her to her feet. Following her instruction, he eventually led Skye into a bathroom. It was somewhere in between small and moderately sized, again with the drab and lifeless coloring. Seating herself on the sink counter, she turned and looked at Kanda.

"Please leave." The kindness was creeping back into her voice. The way she sat on the counter, clutching at her arm, with a crestfallen look on her face; she looked almost like she was defeated. Saving her the last bit of her dignity, Kanda left the room. Then, he realized something that should have crossed his mind long before. Where was Mugen? He busied himself with searching.

In the bathroom, after Kanda had finally left with a look akin to pity on his face, Skye peeled her hand off of her arm. Blood was everywhere. The wound was a gaping hole that bit about halfway through her arm. Pulling out a first aid kit, she hastily cleaned and bandaged the wound. When she was certain that she wasn't going to bleed to death, Skye reentered the kitchen. The lack of another person in that room made her wonder where Kanda had gone. He was still injured, if only lightly.

"Kanda-san?" She was about to repeat his name when she was cut off by a light pressure on her neck and a gentle grip on her bandaged arm.

"Where is Mugen?" His voice sounded deadly. He was standing behind her, his arm wrapped around her throat. "Where is my sword?"

"It was broken when I found you," she replied calmly, as if the two were having nothing more than a friendly conversation. Kanda's eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around her arm. She winced before continuing, "It's in a box over there, leaning against the wall." He released Skye and moved over to where she indicated. Making sure that she was telling the truth, Kanda inspected the contents of the box. Skye hugged her arm to her chest and sat down at the table. Cautiously, with much deliberation, Kanda took a seat across from her.

"Do you have a phone? I need to contact the Order." Without a word, Skye pointed at the counter in the kitchen. Kanda nodded, and moved toward the phone that was sitting on the counter. He didn't know whether to be glad that the kind girl was no longer trying to keep him from doing anything potentially danger, or sad that she probably didn't seem to trust him anymore. Regardless, he put the thought out of his mind and made his call. Skye sat at the table, still as a statue.

Unbeknownst to them both, the front door opened and closed silently, letting in a man that neither wanted to see at that moment. At the sound of quiet footsteps, Skye turned towards the sound in time to see an older man, probably in his late twenties, with black hair that was neither long nor short, and glasses that obscured anyone trying to see his eyes. Kanda hadn't noticed his presence yet, too focused on trying to get a yelling Komui to quiet. It wasn't until after he got off the phone that he discerned him. However, Skye beat him to it.

"Uncle Tyki, haven't you ever been told to knock?"

"After what I just found out occurred, I was pretty sure you wouldn't answer. You should really get that hole in your door fixed."

"I'm working on it. What did you come here for?" Skye walked over and wrapped her arms around Tyki Mikk's neck, pulling him into a hug. He was taller than she was, by at least a good half a foot, and it made hugging him difficult. He bent ever so slightly to accommodate her shorter stature.

"Adam. He wants you, and I'm not so sure that's a good thing. And what is Mr. Kitchen Knife doing here?" Kanda glared at Tyki's comment.

"He was the reason I didn't show to our reunion."

"Ah, that makes sense now. You know, this is something that will make Adam furious. In fact, he already found out." Skye's body visibly stiffened.

"How?"

"The twins. How else? Now," Tyki asked, indicating the bandage on her arm, "how did you get this?"

"The same reason that I wouldn't have opened the door should you have knocked." Kanda had gotten lost while trying to follow the conversation.

"Who is Adam?" he cut in.

"Uncle, Grandfather… Something like that." Skye's reply didn't please him. Kanda felt as though he were missing something. She turned back to Tyki, whom she had yet to let go of. "So, what's he going to do?"

"Him? Nothing. When does he ever do anything himself? He sent me to see if I couldn't work something out. And," Tyki lowered his voice so Kanda couldn't hear and lowered his head to Skye's ear. "To give you this," he hissed. She felt his hand cut through her side and deposit something. She knew what it was immediately. The Teeze. The thought terrified her. She could be tortured for any length of time, as the Teeze couldn't kill her. Maybe. She gave him a questioning look. "You have to infiltrate the Black Order and gather what information you can. You have a month before you are to report back." His words were nothing more than a whisper of air in her ear.

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Tyki just gave her a smirk.

"Figure that out yourself. Goodbye, my dearest Niece. And goodbye, Mr. Kitchen Knife." With those words, he pulled away from Skye and left the same way he entered. After he was safely outside of the house, Skye slumped back to the kitchen table, her hand on her side where the Teeze was nesting.

"What was that all about?" Skye didn't answer, instead asking a question herself.

"What did the Order say?"

"They're sending another exorcist my way with a new uniform. And to thank you," Kanda replied, momentarily distracted. "Now, why was Tyki Mikk here?"

"He's my uncle. What more do you want?"

"Are you a Noah?" The question hung there. Skye couldn't answer in the negative. If she did, her guilt might just kill her. If she answered in the affirmative, Kanda would.

"**Are you a Noah?**" Kanda repeated.

"I heard you the first time."

"You didn't answer when I asked."

"Yes. Yes, I'm a Noah. I'm the fifteenth, the one who holds Noah's Compassion."

The room went silent.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think, 'cause I devour reviews like they are candy****. Seriously. Anyway, let me know if I'm doing good or if I should scrap this. You know, burn it and never speak of it again? Gosh, I hope it doesn't come to that...**


	4. Come Along

**A/N: Okay, so here's the new chapter. I would've gotten this out sooner, but even I'm a victim of Life.**

**To xIzumi-chan**: **I'm glad that you're liking this so far. I also hope that you're feeling better. And it's alright that your review was short. It was still aa review and made me happy. Thank You.**

_Chapter Three_

_Come Along_

A few more days passed. Kanda and Skye didn't say much to each other. They barely interacted at all. Every time she got close to him, Kanda looked about ready to kill. Even though the rational half of his mind was telling him that Skye could have killed him at any given time while he had been incapacitated, the other half was screaming that she was a Noah and had to be killed. Kanda stayed in the room he'd woken up in, and Skye, if she slept at all, stayed on the couch. She didn't let Kanda know that. It wasn't too long after Kanda found out that Skye was a Noah that the exorcist the Order had sent for Kanda arrived. He was only a little taller than Skye's five foot four, with hair whiter than her own, silver eyes, and a pentacle-shaped running over his left eye. In his right hand, he held a bag that was filled with clothes for Kanda. She knew him immediately from the other Noah's descriptions of him. When she opened the door after he knocked, she said simply,

"Welcome, Allen Walker." Stepping aside, she allowed the exorcist to enter her home. He looked slightly bewildered that she knew his name, but stepped inside anyway. Kanda, whom Skye could see in the other room, stiffened. He muttered quietly, but Skye still heard what he said.

"Why'd they have to send the Moyashi?" Skye ignored him and returned her attention to the exorcist in front of her. He couldn't have been more than sixteen. It was sad they took them so young…

"BaKanda hasn't given you any trouble, has he?" Allen asked.

"Not at all. On the contrary, I think I troubled him more than he could ever trouble me. He's right over here, if you're ready to leave." Skye led the way to where Kanda was waiting.

"We can spare a few minutes. I have to thank you for caring for Kanda, anyway. Because I know he didn't do it himself."

"Baka Moyashi! Don't thank her!" Kanda cut in.

"And why not, BaKanda? From what I understand, she saved your life!" Kanda glanced her way, as if he were asking her permission to rat her out. Regardless of whether he actually was, Skye simply stated,

'You might as well."

"Might as well what?" Allen asked, looking between Skye and Kanda. "What am I not being told?"

"Nothing," Kanda answered, his voice level. He lied well. Skye eyed him. Why was he not telling the truth? Why was he not telling her secret?

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing, BaKanda! What am I not being told?"

"It doesn't concern you, so drop it Moyashi!" The yelling and insults that were being tossed back and forth were beginning to grate on Skye. Eventually, her voice cut through the cacophony.

"I'm a Noah. So either kill me and get it over with, or just leave." She stared hard at Allen and Kanda. Skye looked away. "I'll be dead soon enough, anyway," she murmured. Kanda just stared at her for a moment.

"Why are you going to die soon?" It was Allen's soft voice that broke the stunned silence.

"Because of which Noah I am. The Earl has never really liked this side of Noah."

"And… which Noah are you?" Allen asked tentatively, unsure of if he was overstepping any bounds. Skye also noticed that his weight shifted as he slid into a stance that would allow him to jump into action quickly.

"The fifteenth, Noah's Compassion. It's not in my nature to abandon or injure something. Even one of my enemies." With those words, her eyes alighted on Kanda again, hoping that he could see the truth in her eyes.

"That's why I'm standing here, rather than buried in the snow on some countryside? Because you literally couldn't walk away?" When Skye replied with a hesitant nod, Kanda scowled. "Che, whatever." He turned and left the room, taking the bag of clothes from Allen. Allen watched him go with an exasperated look.

"I'm sorry about him. He's kind of…"

I know what he's like. He's been here for a few days."

"That's right. Sorry," he finished, scratching at the back of his head. Skye just gave a small melancholy smile.

"Quit apologizing. It gets annoying after a while. I'm Skye." She held out her hand. Allen took it.

"Well, I'm Allen Walker, as you already seem to know."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. So, what are you going to do now?"

"About what?" Allen looked confused.

"She wants to know what we're going to do with her, Moyashi," Kanda growled as he reentered the room. He was now wearing his new Order coat, and the box with Mugen nestled inside of it was tucked under his arm. "We should kill her and be on our way back to the Order. I still have to face Komui about fixing Mugen."

"K-Kanda…" Allen's voice faltered for a moment as he stared at Kanda in shock. "How could you say something like that?"

"It's alright." Skye's voice was quiet, but it seemed as though it was the loudest in the room. "I understand. The Earl will know immediately, and I'm sure he'll rejoice."

"But…"

"Do it quickly, please." Skye sounded like she was truly ready to die. But there was another strain in her voice, one that sounded as though she were almost pleading. For some reason, Kanda couldn't ignore it.

"Really, we should call Komui first," Allen said nervously. Kanda didn't argue. "Where might be the nearest phone?"

"In the kitchen, on the counter. Have at it." Allen abandoned the room, leaving Kanda and Skye alone in the room. Skye felt as though she were suffocating. The way Kanda glared at her seemed to suck all the oxygen out of the room, and Skye was taking tiny breaths after a few minutes. From the other room, the two could hear Allen murmuring quietly, only a few words actually intelligible. Noah, Earl, compassion, fifteenth, and, the one that hit Skye the hardest, death. It was like a sharp thorn, stabbing its way into her side and festering. In all of her awakenings – and there weren't many – The Earl had found some way to get rid of her quickly. This was the longest that she'd survived. And now, there was the Teeze nesting within her, just waiting for its chance. The conversation between Allen and his superior continued, while the air in the room was as stagnant as ever. Skye wrapped her arms around her middle, before sinking to the ground and resting her forehead on her kneecaps. Kanda glanced at her, his scowl never softening, and looked away quickly. It was obvious that he didn't like seeing weakness. She would have to betray those whom had spared her when there was no reason to. _Damn it, Earl. You know that I can't do this. Why must you put me through this hell?_

Allen reentered the room and recoiled at the tense feeling. But, with his entrance, the spell was broken and life returned to the room. Kanda stood and moved to the doorway. "Umm…" Allen stuttered.

"Spit it out Moyashi. What are Komui's orders concerning the Noah?"

"We're to bring her back to the Order."

"Che." Kanda walked out the door. Allen watched him with an irritated gaze. Then he turned to Skye, who was still crouched on the ground.

"I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to come with us. Do you need to pack or…"

"Don't bother. I only have a few days' worth of stuff. I can get more later on. And I'm sure your supervisor is anxious to have you two back." She left the house after Kanda and Allen reluctantly followed, closing the door carefully behind him.

The house was dark as the trio walked away.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^^**


End file.
